I love you
by Itconsumesme
Summary: She came back to him for one final talk.


**This is one of my first stories.**

**It´s a one shot about seth and summer. **

**It´s something I dreamed about, not with seth and summer of course but I thought they would be the best for that story. Hope you like it.**

**I don´t own anything.**

Everyday was the same now.

When she was still there the days were the same, too. Still, it´s different now.

They used to hang out the whole day after school at her house cause her dad was almost never there, they would always just sit at the diner and talk for hours. But it never got boring. Because with her you could talk for hours, you could just sit in your bed and hold her for hours and you would never want more cause just holding her was perfect.

And now....

… now nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Now it´s like 3am and you´re standing in front of the pier and asking yourself why you´re still here.

Why you still breath every day when you´re heart isn´t there anymore. It makes no sense to live any longer.

"Cohen" That word he hasn´t heard in almost a year made him turn around.

And there she was. Sitting on a bank in a white dress and as beautiful as always.

But she couldn´t be there. So he turned around again.

"Cohen please come here" She showed to the bank.

He didn´t know why but he sat down next to the one person who he wanted to be with since he was ten but still couldn´t look her in the eyes.

"I am real"

"You´re gonna leave me again?"

She nodded silently but didn´t say a word.

"Then how can you be real?"

"You may be the only one who can see me, the only one who can talk to me and the only one who can touch me and if people would see you talking they would probably think you´re crazy cause they can´t do all those things."

He didn´t say a word and just looked over the ocean. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Tell me what did you do over the last year"

"What? Aren´t you supposed to know that. Don´t they always say that even the dead ones are always with us?" He began to be sarcastic again.

"Just tell me. Please"

And he was never one to turn her down.

"I went to Brown. Without you. I studied and now I came here to visit my parents for holiday"

He wanted her to believe that he could handle everything.

"I even got into the football team"

"Oh please Cohen. The way from your room to the pool house is the farthest you´ve ever gone"

And then without any warning he started crying and started yelling at her

"Why did you leave me? Tell me why. We were supposed to go together to Brown.

I wanted to graduate with you. I wanted to live with you. I wanted to marry you and have children with you. Why didn´t you stay for me?"

She was crying now too. But quiet cause she had to be the strong one. She had to calm him down.

"I never wanted to leave you. You have no idea how sorry I am. And believe me I wanted to graduate from Brown with you and live with you and marry you and have your children too.

I never wanted to have that accident"

They got silent again. But this time Summer took his hand and squeezed it to let him know she was really there.

"I´m sorry Summer. It´s actually you who is supposed to have a rage blackout and I should calm you down not vice versa." He managed to say between tears but let out a small smile.

"You know I came here to talk to you. Cause you can´t keep living this way."

"What way"

"Oh come on. All you do is studying at Brown. You haven´t made one friend there. Your parents and Ryan are worried sick about you. Where is that guy who used to ramble for hours and always wanted to make the best out of everything?"

"How would you know. You went away from me. You don´t care about me anymore. And to answer your question you took him away with you"

Now they were both crying and hugged each other for several minutes.

When they finally let go of each other he started to say

"Take me with you. Please Summer. My life is nothing worth without you. I don´t wanna talk anymore cause all I used to talk about was you. And now I can´t talk about you cause everytime I even think about you I wanna cry and scream. I don´t wanna live anymore without you"

"You know what it would do to your parents or Ryan if you would leave them?"

"Did you think about this before you left me." He replied in a bitter tone but she knew he didn´t mean to sound like that so she kept talking calmly.

"I had no choice. If I had the choice I would have never left you. Cause you are my everything Cohen. And if you can´t live for your parents or for Ryan or even for yourself then do it for me.

I want you to move on. I want you to meet a nice girl and I want you to have your own family."

"I already met that girl and she´s my family and I won´t let her ever go.

Why are u even doing this? The Summer Roberts I know would never tell me to move on from her. She wouldn´t let me love anyone else than her. Don´t you love me anymore? Is that why you went away from me"

After he finished she punched him in his arm.

"Why are u making this so hard? No one says you can´t keep loving me. I even insist that you will love me for ever. But i´m not here anymore. I can´t take care of you anymore. When you´re ill I´m not gonna be there for you or when you´ll graduate from college I´m not gonna be there to celebrate with you. You have to find someone who can do this with you"

"I don´t want to find anyone except for you"

"But you will and when you find her you´re not gonna let her go"

To say this was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. Cause deep down she knew Seth was right. The old Summer would have never told him to love someone else but she knew she had to do this cause all she wanted was to make him happy after she left him.

"You know I have to go now." She didn´t want to leave but she had to. He had to move on from her.

"What? No don´t leave me again. Please Summer"

"I´m always with you. Even when you can´t see me. You can talk to me whenever you want and you know me so well you would even know what I would say to you."

"Will you come back to me? I mean like this?"

"You can´t move on when I keep coming back here."

He nodded silently but didn´t keep back his tears. Neither did she.

"Right now you´re holding my hand. So you´re not a ghost right?"

She shook her head and smiled knowing what would come.

And finally he looked her in the eyes and looked all over her face and his eyes began to water again and then he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, like he wanted to make sure that she didn´t get more hurt than she already was.

Both tasted their tears in that kiss and after what felt like an eternity but still to short they pulled away.

"I love you Cohen"

"I love you too."

**So how did you like it? Reviews bad or good are always welcomed.**


End file.
